God Hand
by Stratossphere
Summary: Sanae is a poor girl who has no luck in money, and no luck in luck, in the continent-sized island of UFO island. Her live soon changed when she meets a girl claiming to be God herself.


UFO Island.

It's an island that appeared out of nowhere, suddenly forming in the blink of an eye. As if an alien race visiting Earth suddenly dropped it from the sky, shaping like one only enforced it.

Was it a gift, or was it a trap? World leaders were confused about the sudden appearance of a continent-sized island somewhere smack dab in the southern parts of pacific ocean, but once they found out it's a big source of energy they changed their tunes immediately. Suddenly, UFO Island were brimming with people trying to exploit as much resources as they can. It continued uninterrupted for fifty years.

But all golden ages need to stop someday. As if snapped into nonexistence, all the undisclosed reserves of energies died down and everything went to shit. It took the countless employees there one day to riot on the streets and demanding compensation. But with the governing members of their societies running away to escape judgement, they're just damn well out of luck.

And so what remained was an entire continent full of lawlessness, where the strong eat the weak and the weak eat from the trash cans. Like what our protagonist is doing right now.

A squatting figure with waist-length green hair flowing down from her crown was busy scraping whatever she could find in the cylindrical metal bin. Her clothes consisted of a dark green vest with a circular snake eating its own tail on its back. It has coattails on the front end and the back end separated by a viper green leather belt. Her black jeans were form-fitting and ripped in their thighs and calves. A pair of leather shoes could be seen from the gap between her coattails. Her gloved hands finds what appeared to be a box lunch, and that's what's she's going to be having for lunch.

"Sanae, what are you doing eating from the trash can?"

Behind her, looking at the pitiful sight of Sanae Kochiya is a woman in her adorable teenage year. Blue hair that formed a big bun behind, sharp eyes that glares at you mistakenly, soft and cushy-looking lips that just begged to be planted, and a perky nose that can smell deceits from a hundred miles away. Her clothing set is fairly simple: Loose-fitting red jacket with puffy shoulder pads. The jacket is openly publicizing her swollen chests teetering hardly to burst wide open. But that was by design, creating a mirror that rippled back the expressions on those that gazed upon the chest. She wears a short black plead skirt with spats, and showing just enough thighs in-between that and her thigh-high blue boots. Her figure is at her best, arms crossed and looking pitifully at the sight of Sanae Kochiya.

"Kanako you just don't understand," said Sanae as she eats her convenience store bento that has been expired for a day. It was crab katsu with rice. "We don't have any money, so we should eat what people throw in the trash! Especially this bento that's just a day past the expired date!"

"Well, I get that we don't have money to eat," Kanako's face was full of concern for this friend of hers. "But can't you just, oh I don't know, steal some money from those outlaws that are terrorizing the town? I'm sure everyone won't mind."

"Hey, I like your idea," said Sanae as she gulped what appeared to be cola from an opened bottle. "As much as I like this cola. What brand is this?"

Kanako sighed, honestly lost for words.

As if on cue, comes a famous ne'er-do-well with a good bounty on his head. It is just enough of a bounty to afford a single lunch from the convenience store. And if there's a promotion going on, they'll get free refills on their cheaply-made, expensively-sold tea. His name is No Good Manfred, and he's definitely not a good guy. Cocking his gun, he twirls it in his finger a couple of times before pointing it at the poor guy that's down on her knees and aims closely at the poor sap.

At least, until he sees a green-haired girl walking toward him with confident stride.

"Hmmmmm?" No Good Manfred Hmmmmm'd at his guest. It is happening in broad daylight, where the sun is dead center sky. The clouds are flowing calmly, like cotton candies being carried by the winds, and not a single birds are there to chirp the moments away. His face reeks smelliness, what with his scruffy looking hobo-fashion look. The only good thing about his wear is his sport shoes, which is seemingly stolen from the same guy that's on the ground right now. "What's this? A pretty lady to escort me to the hotel?" His laugh is like a shrieking monkey, not charming in the least bit. "I'll tug you to sleep if you can afford the blanket, if you know what I mean."

Like carried by the wind, there is a reverberating sound enveloping the harbor town of Harbor Town. To this day, it's still a wildly-talked rumor. Just what exactly produces that satisfying sound? Turns out it's the sound of a long straight knuckling the cheeks of a villainous cur!

No Good Manfred knows what it feels like to be a bird that day. As the saying goes: You become what you eat, and after eating all the birds he comes across he finally turns into a bird. Though only for three seconds before crashing through the saloon door.

Sliding on the floor in his default pose, his head is planted firmly to the floor by a single heel. That heel belongs to the master of Harbor Town: Mr. Harbor.

Mr. Harbor is the mascot character of Harbor Town, and is possessed by evil spirits. He effectively runs and controls Harbor Town from the shadows, even if the town has a proper and qualified mayor chosen from diplomacy.

Anyway, the mascot is lanky and skinny. His skin is pale and he covers most of them with bodysuit-type swimsuit in black. When he stands, he easily towers most of everyone in the bar, being known for his tallness of two meters and a quarter. Coming out of the saloon, he saw Sanae from the tail-end of the town's main street.

His veins starts popping in every inches of his bone-like skins that it's even visible through his skin-fitting bodysuit. Mouth opening wide, he lets out the biggest screech he could muster as his pelvis and arms motions what can be rationalized as a cross chop. And as his screeching made people close their ears in an effort to prevent early deafness, so comes many hip-looking dudes with swanky looking headsets from every building in town.

All of their eyes are affixed to Sanae, and even Sanae don't know if she could take on all of them.

"Um, Kanako. Might want to help me a little here?" So she looked behind, expecting to see Kanako armed and ready for battle. But she is disappointed in finding Kanako nowhere to be seen. There is, however, a note on the ground wishing Sanae a good luck. But that just makes Sanae snap and politely scream at her friend Kanako. "Damn you, Kanako!"

Its fine, thought the green-haired girl as she counts the participants that are trying to kick her butt. "One, two, three, thirty two people." Said Sanae as she works on her footsies. "I'm starting to wonder if this is still a good idea."

All brawls starts really simple: Focus and Techniques. Sanae has no luck in money, but she sure as hell have luck in fighting. Throughout her life she has been fighting. From when she's still a kid to when she's still a wee girl fresh out of grade school. She's practically the leader of the entire delinquents in her living area. She's so feared the government has to get the Interpol involved and toss her to this hellhole in the first place.

Compared to the fighters she has traded blows before, these wannabe DJs can't possibly think they could take her.

The first guy that charged into Sanae proved her wrong however, but a straight punch can be countered by another straight punch. If the DJ in red aimed at her face, she just need to aim at the stomach. With a blow knocking her first upward, she followed with a downward karate chop that plants him into the ground.

Afterward comes the second guy, which Sanae easily kicks straight through the bank's wall. She forgot what color that DJ's shirt has.

The third and fourth are smart people. They go at her at the same time, but it's not enough since they have no coordination with each other. A simple one-two on the black's and blue's faces easily send them lying downward on the ground.

The fifth, sixth, seventh, and eight charges with double the manpower than the last. Sanae will be threatened if not for the fact that all four goes down with a simple leg sweeping. Making an arc with her left feet, Sanae sends the entire squad on the ground. To finish them all at the same time, she picked up one of the downed member and smacked his teammates like Sanae would a fly with a swatter.

The ninth one charges in alone. Big mistake. Sanae jumped forward and crashed her kick into his neck, sending the poor guy to the tenth, and the tenth to the eleventh, and eleventh up until the seventeenth. They all form a big stack of fainted fighters that fell like a big tower of cards against the winds. Sanae then used the platform to leap into the air and pummel the eighteenth DJ feet first into the ground.

She would kick the head belonging to the eighteenth DJ like a soccer ball, but that would mean murder. So she instead crouched on the ground and tapped the balding head three times while smiling an angelic smile. It seems the eighteenth DJ liked it, but she wouldn't do it again.

The nineteenth DJ comes in holding a gun. It's a pistol with non-descript and generic feature. Sanae easily grabs the DJ by the pistol-arm, clicks the safety in, and threw the DJ into the ground. Afterward, a good downward thrust of her fist rendered the fighter useless.

It was at this point that the twelve of the Outlaw DJ zodiacs appears in their animal-like poses.

There's the fat pig that was thrusted with at least fifty punches into the stomach until he faints and pushed aside.

The growling dog that barks loudly but is shut down with a simple arm slam.

The loud rooster that foolishly clucked toward the hunter which slaughters him easily.

The agile monkey that leaps from the rooftop holding a stick which Sanae easily snaps into two and uses the snapped halves to pulverize the monkey.

The cunning goat that tries to grab Sanae's knee but is kneed instead, the rampaging horse that gallops so fast Sanae needs to punch him in an equally breakneck speed.

The snake that slithers behind Sanae which has his balls busted with a strong kick upward, and as the snake holds his crotch in agony everyone starts laughing at him.

Which continues to the warrior-looking dragon that is kicked into the air and flying until the next sphere.

The sexy looking, and obviously female figured, rabbit DJ that has her ass slapped a couple of times by Sanae.

The feral tiger that Sanae wins in fist exchanges.

The big ox that has its headbutt charge delayed before Sanae sends into the ground with a grand suplex.

And finally the cowardly rat that flees from the battlefield.

This DJ is smacked by Mr. Harbor across town with a single swipe. Ladies and gentleman, the cat mascot of Harbor Town himself.

Mr. Harbor looks at the green-haired girl fiercely.

"Boring~!" boasted Sanae as she gives the mascot a big thumbs down. She then provokes the cat by tapping her dominant arm that shows just how muscular Sanae is. Mr. Harbor takes a big offence in that tapping, and angrily rushes to Sanae.

Firstly, duck on his first attack. Secondly, break his balance by kicking his shin from the side. Thirdly, create a revolution with her body and land a big uppercut aimed at the mascot's chin. Fourthly, after her fingers connect, slam the force of the sun into it. Finally, watch as the grizzly-looking mascot rockets into the air and falls down as if it's out of gas.

And with that, every outlaw in Harbor City is finished. Kanako comes out of the convenience store with a bag full of money and a stopwatch. The moment Mr. Harbor's unmasked face slammed into the ground, Kanako stopped the timer and whistles at the result. "Three minutes and thirty three seconds. Nice going Sanae."

"Thanks," Sanae said, grinning from ear to ear. "Didn't even work up a sweat. Wait, where did you get that pile of cash from?"

"The mayor gave it to me when you're not looking. This should give us enough cash for a full course meal three times a day for at least three days! Isn't it fun being the good guy, Sanae?" Kanako smirked, smooching the bag of money in her hands. "I can't stress this though, good job Sanae."

"I wish you'd help me fight these people though." Sanae gestured at the people on the ground that are either coping from excruciating pain or dead straight unconscious. "Really would shave the thirty three seconds off of my time."

"Oh cheer up, I'll treat you to lunch."

"That's my money to begin with," frowned the green-haired fighter. "Oh what the hell. Let's go eat some Crab Katsus. I'm starving."

With cheers and applauses coming from the now crowded buildings all over the main street, the two heroes waved back atop the lines of bodies strewn about the street. Their job here is done and their reward has been claimed. It is a good day to be alive for the two of them. And as the two walked to the nearest Crab Katsu restaurant, please pretend that they are walking toward the setting sun scorching scarlet. It's more dramatic that way.


End file.
